


Seven Levels of Weirded Out

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, blink and you'll miss supercorp flying by this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Astra in a blonde wig. That’s it. That’s the story.





	Seven Levels of Weirded Out

Alex stopped walking from the wall plug where her phone charger was, everything pausing mid-sentence. “Alex?” the voice on the other end of the line asked, her tone concerned.

“Kara….?” Alex began, “Um, is Astra going undercover as you again?”

“I was wondering when you’d notice,” Kara said somewhat smugly.

“Well, thanks to a certain villain pissed off that his family is now connected to his enemies thanks to you and his sister…. I haven’t had the chance to see my wife in almost a week. At first glance I thought it was you.”

“Sorry. And to answer your questions, yes.”

Alex appraised Astra’s form in the Supergirl costume, noticing how much niece and aunt look alike under the blonde wig. The smirk Astra was giving her was also making Alex seven levels of weirded out. Now was not the time to see Kara and Astra’s family resemblance. Alex said goodbye to her sister and stared at Astra, who placed her fists to her hips in Kara’s power pose. The agent was lost for words. It wasn’t that Astra looked bad as a blonde, but Alex was used to the brunette curls in her face (and mornings in her mouth) upon waking up each morning. She loved the white streak that flowed from temple to shoulder, the mark of her uniqueness as a twin and supposed failure of the Codex.

“You don’t like it?” Astra asked with her smirk still in place.

“I…. love you,” Alex setteled on as a reply. Astra laughed.

“I love you too Brave One.”

“Be safe.”

Alex was never more relieved when Astra returned over three hours later, wig less. Within seconds of landing at the balcony her wife changed into a familiar black sweater and jeans, and Alex found herself suddenly in Astra’s arms. Alex reached up to place fingers into the white streak. “I love you,” she said again before the women shared a kiss.


End file.
